


always on top of the world

by shimmeron



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Amusement Park, Comfort, Established Relationship, Inspired by Real Events, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, markhyuck being soft boyfriends what more can i say, this made me soft while writing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:46:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24186847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmeron/pseuds/shimmeron
Summary: maybe if mark wasn’t hopelessly whipped for donghyuck, he wouldn’t have gotten stuck at the top of a ferris wheel.alas, that wasn’t the case
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Minor Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 174





	always on top of the world

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to haechan’s radio and hyuck mentioned how it’s not fun to go to amusement parks with mark and jisung because they can’t enjoy any of the rides, so naturally i had 2 write a fic about it. it's hardly edited, but i hope you enjoy reading!
> 
> this is so soft, im so soft goodbye

“Deep breaths, hyung.” 

Mark inhaled sharply as Donghyuck curled up against his side, one arm around Mark’s waist as the younger rested his head on Mark’s shoulder.

“Close your eyes,” Donghyuck murmured gently, and Mark followed his words, squeezing his eyes tightly shut and trying not to think about how he was currently _stuck_ at the top of a ferris wheel. 

How he’d managed to get himself in this situation was beyond him. Normally, the thought of anything that involved his feet being off the ground for longer than five seconds instantly triggered his fight or flight response. 

Donghyuck had long made fun of him for this, but when Mark was 5 years old, he had gotten stuck in a tree after seeing cartoons of cats climbing up trees and deciding it looked fun enough to try himself (the cats had also gotten stuck, so in retrospect, Mark wasn’t sure what his younger self had expected). To this day, Mark could still recall the panic and sickness he had felt when he’d realized the ground was so far away from under his feet, and ever since, he’d decidedly been wary of heights. 

He’s not entirely sure what had propelled him to get on this ferris wheel today.

Actually, that was a lie—the reason was sitting right beside him.

What had started out as a fun date at an amusement park had derailed once Donghyuck had spotted the ferris wheel. He’d actually pointed out every rollercoaster and large ride throughout the day, but Mark had paled at the mere thought of being on them, shaking his head adamantly. Donghyuck had never pressured him though, trusting Mark to decide how comfortable he was (especially after the lesson he’d learned with Jisung and the pirate ship incident), and then he’d excitedly point to a booth with a different game or a vendor selling some type of street food.

But Mark knew the ferris wheel was different. Even before they had started dating, Donghyuck had mentioned time and time again that his dream date was at an amusement park, and after a long day, it ended with a ride on the ferris wheel.

So when Donghyuck tentatively asked Mark if he wanted to ride the ferris wheel, Mark had agreed. Almost instantly, Donghyuck had beamed, and Mark’s fear of the death trap momentarily subsided because if something made Donghyuck smile like _that,_ then by all means, it was worth it.

A voice in his head told Mark that he was _whipped_ , as if he didn’t already know this since he was fourteen years old when all it took was one word from Donghyuck to get Mark to do anything he wanted. Mark had long accepted it as a part of his life.

To be honest though, the walk to the ferris wheel was a blur in Mark’s mind; all he remembered was being seated in the ferris wheel car as Donghyuck whispered encouraging words in his ears, and then suddenly they were moving. The sick feeling in Mark’s stomach had increased tenfold as they gradually got further away from the ground, so Mark had shifted his focus to Donghyuck instead. The other seemed to be enjoying himself, his lips curved into a smile as he looked out at the view, and Mark’s heartbeat had slowly stopped racing. 

When he focused on Donghyuck next to him, he’d almost forgotten the way the car was swaying unsteadily in the wind. His mind had pushed away the fact that they could fall to their deaths at any moment now, and he’d found it easier to breathe. It had almost felt like he could make it through the next five minutes on this ride, which was something he’d never thought would be possible.

That was the odd thing about being with Donghyuck. Mark felt like an indestructible version of himself when the younger was around, as though he could take on anything.

He had just been getting comfortable on the ride when their car had suddenly jolted in place and came to a halt. A voice had crackled through the speaker, “Sorry everyone, we’re experiencing some technical difficulties right now. It’ll take a minute to get going again.”

And now, here they were, _five_ minutes after that announcement, still trapped at the top of a ferris wheel. 

How were they supposed to get down? Would they have to climb down a ladder? If it came down to it, Mark wasn’t sure he’d be able to do that. 

Most people who were afraid of heights were just afraid of falling, but Mark was genuinely afraid of heights, especially afraid of being stuck. The thought left him paralyzed. 

Donghyuck fidgeted beside Mark, and their car swayed with the movement, causing Mark to stiffen. As he was distracted, Donghyuck climbed into Mark’s lap so he was fully facing Mark, and then he wrapped both of his arms around Mark’s waist, allowing Mark to bury his face in his neck. “I know you’re panicking right now, but keep breathing.” 

Mark didn’t reply, taking deep breaths as he focused on the warmth enveloping him and the soothing voice in his ear. 

“Don’t worry, okay? We’ll be back on the ground soon. You’re so brave,” said Donghyuck softly. 

Mark’s throat was too closed up for him to respond, so he simply tightened his arms around his boyfriend. 

“When you said you wanted to get on the ferris wheel earlier, I was so proud of you.” Donghyuck ran his fingers through the hair at the base of Mark’s neck, and Mark found himself relaxing again, slowly growing comfortable despite his fear. “You amaze me, hyung. I wouldn’t last one minute surrounded by snakes, but you’re doing so well right now.” Mark felt his heart swell a hundred times its size, so overwhelmed by how much he loved the boy in his arms. 

“God, I love you so much,” Mark managed to say as he lifted his head. Donghyuck’s eyes darted to his face, eyebrows raised in surprise. “I’ve loved you since we were dumb teenagers, and I love you even more now. If we’re stuck here until we die, I just want you to know that.”

“I can’t say I didn’t already know that,” teased Donghyuck, but he was grinning. “It’s nice to hear it before I die though.”

A beat of silence. “I just told you I love you, and that’s all you’re going to say?”

Donghyuck laughed at that, his eyes crinkling with happiness, and Mark felt his own lips twitch into a smile.

“Mark Lee, you’re such a dork. In case it wasn’t obvious since we’re _dating_ ,” started Donghyuck, rolling his eyes with a soft smile, “I love you.” 

Just like Donghyuck had said, Mark was already well aware of the fact that Donghyuck loved him. Over the years, they had grown accustomed to being in each other’s space, taking care of one another in little ways that screamed their love for each other without ever needing to say a word. But his heart still soared when the words fell from Donghyuck’s lips.

His lips brushed against Donghyuck’s forehead in a light kiss, and when he pulled back, the younger surged forward to capture his lips. It was tender and unrushed, as if they had all the time in the world, and Mark’s heart felt so full. He couldn’t help but smile into the kiss as Donghyuck’s arms tightened around his neck, drawing him impossibly closer. 

“How long have we been up here?” Donghyuck asked suddenly, breaking the kiss. 

“Who cares?” Mark mumbled, already leaning in again, and Donghyuck laughed against Mark’s lips.

For all Mark knew, it may have been minutes or even hours later when a voice blared through the speakers. “Sorry about that, everyone, but we’re back in operation now. Enjoy the rest of your ride.” 

“Oh, thank God,” breathed Mark as the ferris wheel started moving again. Donghyuck smiled and pressed one last kiss to Mark’s lips before resting his head on Mark’s shoulder, eyes trained on the view again. A considerable amount of time must have passed because the sun was now setting, the horizon painted with streaks of pink and purple.

“It’s so pretty,” said Donghyuck with a sigh. “I’m glad you’re here with me right now, even if it was difficult for you.”

“Nothing’s that difficult when I’m with you,” admitted Mark quietly. “Loving you is the easiest thing I’ve ever done.” 

For once, the younger’s reply wasn’t immediate, and Mark could tell he’d caught him off guard. After a few moments, Donghyuck murmured, “Funny how I feel the same way about you,” and Mark hummed, resting his chin on top of Donghyuck’s head. 

Donghyuck suddenly groaned. “God, we’re so sappy. I finally understand why Jisung calls us disgusting,” he said, but Mark could tell that he was smiling. 

He snickered. “Bold of him to say that when he makes actual heart eyes at Chenle.”

“Young love,” sighed Donghyuck wistfully. “They’re adorable.”

Mark snorted. “What are we, old men?”

“No, just you,” Donghyuck quipped, and Mark was stunned into silence. “Don’t worry though, hyung. I still love you even with your greying hair,” he said cheekily.

“Wow, I’m so grateful,” grumbled Mark, unable to keep himself from smiling as Donghyuck laughed loudly. They settled into a comfortable silence after that, Mark absentmindedly tracing patterns on Donghyuck’s back as they both stared out the car. Some people found it fascinating how tiny everything looked from this height, but Mark quickly learned that he couldn’t even look down without feeling lightheaded. So he kept his gaze leveled on the sky instead, feeling oddly at peace. 

But then the car suddenly stopped again, and the sick feeling in Mark’s gut resurfaced. His heart was racing as he stammered, “Why’d we stop? Are we—”

“Hey,” Donghyuck cut Mark off before he could spiral. “Don’t panic, hyung. It just means the ride’s ending. They’re letting everyone out of each car.”

Relief flooded his body at the fact that the ride was almost over. _Thank God._

When they were finally at the bottom of the ferris wheel, Donghyuck pushed himself off of Mark’s lap as the door unlatched, and Mark hastened out of the car. He’d genuinely never been more happy to feel the ground beneath his feet before. 

“Hope you enjoyed the ride. Come again,” one of the staff members said pleasantly, and as nice as the intention was, that was going to be a _no_ from Mark. 

Donghyuck slipped a hand into Mark’s as they walked away, the ferris wheel growing further behind them with every step. “We were on that ride for forty minutes,” said Donghyuck in disbelief, pocketing his phone after checking the time. He turned toward Mark then, concerned. “How’re you feeling, hyung?”

“I feel pretty good,” said Mark, finding it oddly true. “That wasn’t so bad.” 

Donghyuck grinned wickedly. “Great, so you want to go on the pirate ship next?”

Mark stiffened, his feet grinding to a halt, and Donghyuck bit back a laugh.

Eventually, Mark finally took a deep breath and said, “Sure, let’s go.” In the grand scheme of things, one more ride was nothing. He just hoped this one didn’t get stuck as well. 

But when he started moving in the direction of the ride, he was tugged back toward Donghyuck, who was staring at him with a soft smile.

“I’m just kidding, idiot,” the other said, eyes shining in the last rays of sunlight. There were hundreds of ways to say that you love someone, and Mark found it to be true in Donghyuck’s next words. “Let’s go home.”

Honestly, if Donghyuck asked, there wasn’t a place on Earth that Mark wouldn’t go.

**Author's Note:**

> just IMAGINE making out with the love of ur life at the top of a ferris wheel, markhyuck knew what was up 
> 
> leave a comment if u enjoyed this (or if u didnt omg) it’s the only thing that motivates me
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/sungieberry)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/sungieberry)


End file.
